The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. The system and method relate in general to wellbore cables.
Wellbore spooled devices, such as logging cables, slickline cables, coiled tubing and the like, are typically wound upon a spool or drum to form a drum assembly and installed adjacent a wellbore for performing an operation in the wellbore such as, but not limited to, logging operations or the like. On occasion, the drum assembly may need to be changed for a different drum assembly (such as one with a longer or shorter cable or the like). This changeover may be an extremely difficult and time-consuming operation comprising a number of steps in order to disconnect the drum assembly from equipment adjacent the wellbore and maneuver the drum assembly to be in position for removal with a crane or other suitable lifting device. The changeover may be further complicated by the location of the wellbore, such as on offshore platforms, rigs, and the like and environmental conditions associated with the location of the wellbore such as, but not limited to, sea waves, wind, and cold temperatures.
In logging operations, it is not uncommon to change the drum from the logging unit few times during a job. Before being able to move the drum, numerous other systems may need to be dismounted or installed. In prior art drum assemblies, the above-mentioned components must be individually disassembled in order to allow the drum assembly to be removed from its mounting location and replaced with another drum assembly. Such individual disassembly steps may be disadvantageously time-consuming. In addition to the large number of operations to be achieved before the drum may be changed, the weight and the conditions offshore may make the operation time consuming and difficult during heavy or inclement weather.
It is desirable to improve the operation of oilfield surface equipment such as drum assemblies.